You Were Mine
by Lita
Summary: Okay it's Yaoi, and my first one so don't be too hard on me. It's Tasuke (Taker x Daisuke). Song-fic, kinda sad, and it's in the future. Please R&R!


Okay this is Yaoi, meaning you know what it means. It's Daikeru, my absoulte favorite couple! The song is You Were Mine written by the Dixie Chicks. I don't own digimon. Never have, never will.... Although I am auditioning for a voice on Digimon Tamers, but that's a different story. R&R and be nice!  
  
You Were Mine  
  
Daisuke slowly opened the door to his house and walked over to his favorite couch. He sat down and closed his eyes tightly, allowing only a single tear to fall from his eye.  
  
"How could he do this to me? To them?" He pulled off a ring and held it tightly in his fist hoping that in some world it would disappear.  
  
*I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love*  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey Daisuke," Takeru whispered as he stood next to his lover in the rain. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it," Daisuke asked staring into the blue eyes that always made him smile.  
  
"I... Hikari's back," Daisuke's face dropped. "She want's to get back together. I told her no, but then she kissed me. And I felt something that I don't feel with you. Dai-"  
  
"No," Daisuke whispered stepping away. "How could you?" Tears spilled from his eyes as he fled away.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
*And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On*  
  
It was one of the last times he had heard from him in two years. He had packed his things without a word and left in Hikari's car. Of course Hikari had helped him pack glaring at Daisuke. When they were done she was smiling as if she had won a game that had lasted ten years.  
  
*What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone*  
  
Daisuke's eyes shot open, he had fallen asleep and the one nightmare he feared had woken him up. He buried his face in his hands and cried, like he did every other night of his life. It always ended up with him crying. Hikari, on purpose, moved back home and near Daisuke so it was pretty much every other day he saw him. And ever other day he cried.  
  
*Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine*  
  
Daisuke walked over to a shelf and picked out a book, it was a photobook, one that hadn't seen light in two years. He sat back down and flipped through the pages. They were of their wedding, the one that he thought would last forever. It was when the told their families and friends the truth. They sent them pictures from the chapel, even if it was Las Vegas, it was still a chapel. Takeru had wanted a fancier and more traditional one, as Daisuke didn't really care. All he ever wanted was to be with Takeru.  
  
"Now it's over," he whispered closing the book.  
  
*I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade*  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Please say that your lying. I know you lov-"  
  
"No, I don't," Takeru finished biting his lip. "Look I'll still come over for-"  
  
"No, it doesn't work that way. You leave me, you leave them. I suggest you think about this, truly think," Daisuke whispered watching   
Takeru's eyes change from guilt to saddness.  
  
"I choose love over them."  
  
"You heartless basterd. If you think that she'll be different and that she'll help you forget, then you are so wrong."  
  
"She's the one I love and always will."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
*Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay*  
  
Daisuke finally stood up and placed the book back, regretting that he ever even thought of looking back.  
  
"Daddy!" A voice screamed from on top of the stairs. Soon it was joined by another screaming. It became a chorus of his name to them being chanted. He smiled softly and started walking up the stairs.  
  
*Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine*  
  
He walked into the room dimly lit by a nightlight in the corner. "What?" He asked sitting on the bed of a little girl.  
  
"I had a bad dream. You were sad, and that man in the pictures was there. Daddy he made you sad," she whispered hugging onto him. He stroked her hair and glanced at the crib with a boy looking over the edge at them.  
  
"Do you have anything to ad?" The little boy smiled and sat down. Daisuke layed her down and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'm not sad, I'm absoultly happy." He lifted her blanket until it reached her neck then stood up and walked over to the crib. "Are you sure you don't want to ad anything?" The little boy giggled and layed down. "That's what I though," he placed the small blanket over him and softly stroked the top of his head. "Both of you go to sleep," he said then walked out of the room.  
  
*I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind*  
  
The kids were his, or Takeru's, they both had found a lady willing to bare children and not want custedy. No sex was involved, but only a blood test would show who's child was actually who's.  
  
Daisuke walked into his room and walked over to his bed. The clock read three-thrity-two, and he was tired. He yawned laying down in his bed, the one that he once shared with Takeru. He clicked off the lamp, not knowing why it was originally on and slowly fell into a sweet slumber.  
  
*Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine*  
  
Daisuke was rudly woken awake by the phone. He sat up and looked at his clock, it read five-twenty-six. And hour and four minutes before he had to get up for work. He groaned and picked up the phone placing it against his ear.  
  
"Hello?" He yawned.  
  
"Daisuke?" His eyes widened at the voice on the other end, not really knowing if to believe his ears or not. "It's Takeru...."  
  
*I Remember When You Were Mine*  
  
  
Kinky, ne? I don't know if I should write a sequel or not, what do you think? 


End file.
